Lucas Till
Lucas Till portrayed Alex Summers/Havok in X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past and X-Men: Apocalypse. Significant roles *Simon in House (2008) *Travis Brody in Hannah Montanna: The Movie (2009) *Larry in The Spy Next Door (2010) Quotes *"Havok cannot control who he is". *"Portraying Alex Summers Havok, I want to look as athletic as his character is in the comics. My trainer, Ed Chow, is one of the nicest people on the face of the earth, which is deceiving, because he is damn good at what he does - possibly because he is so nice". *"I do this five days a week. To keep working out for that period of time a lot of the cast and crew have set records in the gym and have made charts of who has lifted what and how many times. It keeps everyone constantly striving to beat everyone else, so there's always a reason to get into the gym. I am currently ahead of Edi Gathegi in First Class by one. Just thought everyone should know". *"I definitely remember wanting to be Wolverine, but Havok is a great consolation prize. I can shoot energy beams out of my entire body, and I'm the brother of Cyclops. Havok has always historically been the brother with more potential, bu because he has less control over his powers, he has always been secluded and separated". *'"They're supposed to be and they're going a different direction, but it's still ambiguous". *"No, not really because I want to see new characters. You know, I can watch X-Men all the time. I can watch those movies over and over again, I can watch the animated series, but I want to see a new film, completely new characters. You've got Beast and Mystique and they're just solid. They have to be in the storyline. But you bring in Alex Summers, you bring in Angel Salvadore - which is a brand new character I've never even heard of - you know, Banshee, those are fan favorites so it's going to be neat". *Ah. Havok is a real good guy. About being on, completely on one side, uhm... I, as a selfish, you know, fanboy, I'd just wanna be on Magneto's side, "cause he gets to do all the fun. As a human, of course, I'd go with Xavier, because you have a conscience, and Magneto does all that killing. It's a tough decision, but I'd definitely go with Xavier". *Oh, well, I was probably a little bit homesick and frustrated (heh) for a while there, so you’ll see how I come across as Havok. He's a character who is frustrated because he has no control over the power that he has. That's where I find the connection. He's also someone who wants to help and do something. You know, fight for something, to do good. So it's like, he feels guilty that he's doing the things he's doing, but he also feels guilty that kind of likes the style. That's what I'm trying to reach for. *That went really well. We were all very, very different. And we were, all of us, very fun to work with. I mean, we were the youngest, we were hanging out because we were all we had, especially the Americans. It was all we could do, so we said, let's spend as much time as we can around each other. We all gelled very well. *My favorite superhero has always been Batman. Although being a billionaire is nearly impossible for myself, it's still a lot easier than being born an alien or exposing myself to radioactive waste and hoping for the best. *I decided to play the role of Havok after an extensive audition process and wanting to be a superhero my entire life and seeing unemployment on the "less than" side of the inequality. *To play Havok is the chance of a lifetime, or at least until they recast me in the next one, but seriously it's a dream fulfilled to step into Alex Summers' shoes. *I would say the character you find in this movie will be more reminiscent of the comic version. That's why he's Havok and not Cyclops. *I decided to play the role of Havok after an extensive audition process and wanting to be a superhero my entire life and seeing unemployment on the "less than" side of the inequality. *Fox was actually thoughtful enough to make it someone's job on X-Men to give anyone who wanted it, copies of the comics relevant to our characters' entire story lines, and that was all the research I really needed. *The best thing about stepping into the X-Men universe is all of your friends texting you saying, "Dude, I might actually go see this one you're in. Good job man". *I love the power Havok possesses so much, but i have the feeling I wouldn't have as much control as he would so I'll say I would rather have the power to fly. Always have wanted to control flight on my own. *I feel so appreciative to be a directly involved in something I have been a part of the fanbase of for as long as I can remember. Once I see my performance in the movie, it may drastically affect my answer next time I am asked, however. *Well I never read any of the comics but I grew up on the animated series when I was a little kid - I guess it came out in 1992. So I've always been an X-Men fan. *Alex Summers, and his superhero name I guess is Havok. I'm Cyclops' younger brother so I can shoot plasma beams out of my entire body instead of just optic beams. *Just like Scott can't control his power without glasses or a visor on, historically Alex has never been able to control his power either, so it's always been outbursts with a lack of control. In the comics he has a suit that absorbs excess energy but it was more like a meter that would tell him how much power he has, whereas in this one I have something that channels it because I can't control it myself. So I have a chest-piece that focuses the ray so I don't blow my team-mates up. *Exactly, yeah. They gave us a lot of comics for research and there's actually one comic where Alex is talking about being nothing without his power, because once he drains the power, it's gone, that's it. *I could give you the statistic, but it takes like half a day to recharge if he drains it all. *Yup. I don't know how much I can say about it, but it's cool, a lot of time and effort has been put into making them and testing them. Three months of testing these things out and it's pretty awesome. *It's been incredible - there's so much money in this, but what I like about it is that you can tell that it's expensive. That's sounds wrong as you should appreciate cinema for what it should be, for the art, but screw that dude - I love watching Chris Nolan movies and James Cameron movies, first of all because I like them, and second of all because they look expensive and like they've really put something into it. And this is one of those movies. This looks like one of those movies that I'd want to be in when I was a little kid. *He's definitely got a different style. He surrounds himself with people who know exactly what they are doing. And it's awesome to work with a cool team of people who are going to make it look good. And I find myself telling him things that we can't do in the movie with a PG-13-rating, to which he says (adopts English accent) "Ah that's weird, stupid American films". *Every one of us has a good piece of action in the film. All the mutants. *For me, no. I just had to make sure I look good with my shirt off (laughs). Look like an athlete, because historically Alex has always been a football star, a basketball star, a baseball star, so I had to look athletic - that was the training I had to do. *Definitely. When Havok first discovers his power in this one it's because his foster sister has been kidnapped by a bully and who is threatening her with death and all of a sudden he comes out and kills this guy. He's a guy who likes a fight, but also, he doesn't want that much of a fight. He doesn't want to accidentally kill people, and that's something he's always got to deal with. He likes the power but he doesn't like the lack of control he has over his ability. *Very dude - I'm part of that audience. This is the first movie that I've told my friend I'm in and they've been like "Dude - you're going to be in that movie?" It's the first time I've actually got credit for any project that I've worked on, so yeah, I'm very aware. *It's funny, me and Caleb (Landry Jones), who plays Banshee, have been trying to pick up girls using the X-Men line, and they say (adopts English accent again) "What is X-Men?". *Yeah, but not in big cities, only in middle America. *You have no idea! It's pretty incredible. We just got to see some footage and it's really coming together. I'm so proud and so happy to be a part of it. I remember when I was first auditioning to be a part of it, I thought it would be way to cool and there was no way it would actually happen, so I still can't believe I'm in the X-Men and I'm Havok. *"It's a tossup. I think you would want something like Shaw's power, where he can absorb kinetic energy and throw it back at something. That's all-powerful. But you also want a little style with it, like Magneto. It’s not just all-powerful - he can bend metal and that's it - but there's a lot of things you can manipulate with that. I've always loved Magneto's power". *"All I know is that my mom told me we're going to start shooting in January. It's funny because she tells me everything that goes on before I know. I don't know if you saw, but Havok shoots hula hoops out of his body. I remember when (director Matthew Vaughn) told me, and I was like, 'NOOOO!' It's going to ruin it for all the fans of Havok and I tried to make the best of it, but I really hope in the next one that the chest piece—because there's always that circle in the middle so you could tell where his power level was at—but not necessarily used as a device to channel the energy from. I want some gauntlets or something to shoot it out of my hands, and I want Polaris in there. I want a sexy green-haired girl to fall in love with. That's all I'm asking for". *"You have no idea! People have really seen the movie, by now, and they are coming up to me and telling me that I did a good job. I think that is kind of the last piece of fulfillment. I’m hyper competitive. I wanted that job more than anything. I ended up getting it and took it really seriously. When I watch these movies, I want people to do the character justice, and a lot of times, they don’t. I didn’t even try to determine if I had done a good job, but it’s super surreal to have people come up to me and tell me that I did do a good job. It’s really nice and super surreal". *"You know what? I wish I could tell you, but unfortunately I still can’t give you an answer. he'll be back as Havok in DOFP". Category:X-Men cast